Marauder vs marauder
by EmJackson
Summary: James vs Remus for the heart of Lily Evans.
1. Chapter 1

Hi I hope you like my story! Please review! First chapter is a little short but, whatever!?

Chapter 1 -

Lilys POV

I stood on Platform 3/4, feeling every beat of my heart as loud as a drum, pounding away. I couldn't wait to start fourth year! I looked around at the crowd of people surging forward, into the train. My mom had left to drop Petunia, my personal number one enemy, to her new boarding school,which was apparently the "bestest" school in the world.

I remember four years ago, Petunia and I were playing on the swingset, as close as ever, when I heard my mom call me. She was at the door, waving a piece of paper that looked so insignificant, yet look where it got me. I rushed to my beaming mom, snatching the paper and reading aloud what it said.

" Dear Mr. And Mrs. Evans,

We are proud to inform you that your daughter, Lily Evans will be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The new term starts on September 1st, you may find a book list enclosed in this envelope. Sincerely, Dumbledore."

I stared in disbelief at my mom, oblivious that behind me Petunia was scowling and muttering words like "freak" and "witch".

This morning I had tried to please her. She always says, "You have to look good to do good!", so I put on a short black skirt, showing off my pale legs, and a green sweater that matched my eyes, with black boots to match. I even did smoky eyeshadow and put on pink lipstick, my red hair curly and loose. But when I went downstairs, I was greeted with a, "Just plain weird!" Says the girl who wants to name her future son Dudley.

I decided to walk into the train, as the crowd had cleared up. I found the last compartment where Molly and I always sat. She was there now, her soft brown eyes twinkling, and her ginger hair messy as ever, with a huge smile.

"Hi Lily!" she exclaimed.

"Hi Mols!" I said, cheerfully.

I put my bags away, and I sat down, talking to Molly about our summers.

Then the door opened, and in came the Marauders, Peter, Remus, Sirius and (uch!) James, who, with his messy hair and piercing green eyes, annoyed me year after year with his crazy antics.

"Hello Evans, Molly," he said, a smirk on his face. I looked away and said, "Hi Remus!"

"Hi!" he answered back. I swear, he is the only decent Marauder!

"Oh Evans!" he said, clutching his chest. "Why must you ignore me? Why must you be so CRUEL!" and he fell on the seat, melodramatically sighing. All the marauders laughed. "C'mon guys!" yelled Potter and they all left, a big cluster of three boys. Wait- three? I hadn't realised that Remus was there, a folded slip of paper in his hand. "Here!" he said, and shoved it in my hand.

"Lily,

I have been waiting a while for this. So here I go! Will you go on a date with me? Send me an owl with a p on the slip of paper if yes. Let's just keep this quiet for a while; don't want the guys to know!

Remus"

I blushed.

James POV

I looked around at the rest of the marauders, satisfied. I have finally talked to Lily without the red in my cheeks or with my hand nervously running through my hair.

Remus ran in, his cheeks flushed and sandy hair tousled. "Guess what happened!"

Sirius laughed. "You pranked Snape so bad he went home? High five dude!" he yelled.

"No, I am going on a date with Lily!" he exclaimed.

My face went pale. What? This couldn't be happening. After all these years chasing boys away from Lily, I never thought I'd have to go to plan X. Should I? A full blown (but anonymous) prank war? Was I willing to do this all? For a girl?

"Are you okay Prongs?" Remus asked.

"Ya, I'm fine," I responded but was already planning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, a little short. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS!**

**nightskyandglowinglanterns: thanks! And I have realised my fatal mistake! Hahaha **

**Unicorngirl25: oh no! I am being judged!**

**Anyway, hope u like it!**

Chapter 2

Lily POV

"C'mon!" yelled Molly, her orange curls bouncing. "I want to have the bed beside you for once! Bella keeps taking it!"

Bella was my biggest fan. Seriously. She followed me everywhere, always sat beside me, and was just down-right annoying. If I ever have a child, I hope they don't have to deal with this. I hauled my bag upstairs, trying to keep up with my hyperactive friend.

When I got to the dorm, I saw Molly, who had her head on one of the beds and her feet on the other, lying in between the two. "Merlin, Molly, what are you doing?"

"Obviously trying to save the bed next to mine for you!" she giggled and fell.

"Omigod! Molly are you okay?" I fretted.

"Ya!" she yelled from behind the bed. "I totally planned that. Besides, I landed on the carpet!"

I laughed, plopped my bag on the bed, and ran downstairs to the common room.

Anyway, by the time I went downstairs, I saw the Marauders, they were all around the fire, with their 50 rolls of parchment taped together, their pranks in one handy book. If I could get that...

When Remus looked over at me, I held up my finger, telling him to wait, and held up a note I had worked on on the train, a fancy letter P. He beamed, and turned around to the Marauders, while I had decided to go to sleep, the days events had left me exhausted.

I trudged upstairs, still smiling and grabbed my pajamas, black pants with polka dots, and my blue top with spaghetti straps. I pulled my crimson curls into a pony tail.

When I climbed into bed, I felt my arm being poked.

"Lils! Can you hear me?" Molly whispered.

"Mols... I'm tired!" I scream- whispered.

She rambled on about her day, but I had already fell asleep.

Remus POV

Peter reached for yet another pancake, eating it as fast as ever, and reaching for his full glass of pumpkin juice.

"God Wormtail! You don't have to eat all that!" Sirius muttered, but Peter didn't hear him.

Then I saw the owl. It swooped down, and left the parchment on my seat. I opened it, careful not to let them see. It was from Lily.

7:00 In the Library!

Smart. No respectable marauder, except me, would dare to set foot in a room with more than 1 book.

I ripped the note and threw it on the floor, then told the guys that I needed to go to the bathroom, which I did.

James POV

As soon as I saw Remus look down, I knew something was up.

I looked under the table, and grabbed the ripped piece of paper.

"Padfoot, Wormtail, we have some investigating to do." I announced, and motioned for them to follow me.

I stood behind Lily and put my hands over her eyes.

"Guess who!" I exclaimed.

"Potter." she said blandly.

I took my hands off her eyes and she turned around.

"I'm assuming you want something," she said.

"Well, a date would be nice," I mocked her,"But I'm assuming thats not possible."

"You assume right,"

"Okay, I need to know if there's a fixing spell."

"Why don't you look in a BOOK." she said.

"Don't make me!" I fake fainted, clearly annoying her.

"Please! I need it now!" I said.

"Fine!" and she handed me a slip of paper on which the spell was written. I walked back to the table with the guys.

"Prongs, isn't Lily Remus's girlfriend?" Peter asked.

"Yes." I answered. "Why?"

"Because you were flirting with her." he said.

I blushed. "No I wasn't!"

Sirius smirked. "Yes you were, Prongs. You were all over her!"

I ignored them and got back to work. I muttered the spell, gesturing to the ripped parchment.

"It worked!" I said and read;

7:00 In the library

Time to get to work...

3333333333333

Lily POV

"Thanks Remus, this is sweet." I said, as he conjured us more lemonade. We were in the library, ironically in the Romance section. Remus had set out a little blanket with lemonade and biscuits, which we were sitting on.

"Any time." he answered and I smiled.

All was going well. My first date! I felt a bit giddy, but I didn't show it. I saw his hand there, on the blanket, and I reached for it, when, a huge blob of purple goo dropped down on us.

"OMIGOD! POTTER, SIRIUS, WORMTAIL!" I screamed.

"It's okay, it'll wash off!" he said.

He put his jacket over me. I gave him another smile as he walked me to Gryffindor.

Later, I found out it doesn't wash off. My face and hair were purple! Until I found a bottle of special shampoo or soap of something on my bedside table. I used it and it worked. It was then I realised that the three Marauders didn't want me to be affected by this. Hmm. As I went to bed, though, I saw some parchment on the floor that must've been on the bottle. It read;

Hello, Evans!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey fanfictioners!**

**nightskyandglowinglanterns- Thanks! Your advice has been put to use!**

**Hope you guys like it!**

Chapter 3  
James POV  
I walked into the Great Hall, happy about the successful prank last night. I walked over to where the other Marauders were, Sirius smirking, and Peter eating. I didn't see Remus, though.  
"Prongs, you have to see this!" he laughed, and gestured to the end of the table where Lily usually sat. There she was. With Remus! He told her something and she laughed, kissing him on the cheek. I stood up, furious. I thought Sirius knew I liked Lily.  
"WHY WOULD I NEED TO SEE THAT?" I yelled. I could tell everyone was looking, but I didn't care.  
Sirius looked at me. " I thought you would be happy for Moony! It's only a little crush!"  
"A LITTLE CRUSH! A! LITTLE! CRUSH!" I yelled, and ran all the way to the Quidditch pitch.  
I stopped just outside the place where we kept our brooms. I grabbed mine then, a shining Cleansweep 13, brand new, and I jumped on it, grabbing the nearest Quaffle. The wind raced through my hair as I zipped to the goal and angrily through the Quaffle. It hit the rim if the goal and bounced off, nearly hitting my face.  
"Poor Quaffle, what did it ever do to you?"I turned around to see Lily Evans looking up at me.

Lily POV  
Here I was, standing on the Quidditch pitch, cold and starving, just to console Potter. Of all people!  
"The Quaffle dated someone else!" he replied.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Nothing." he turned around.  
" I know this is about Remus and I."  
He turned around, facing me. "You knew about that?"  
"Gryffindor knows! You yelled in front of everyone!"  
"I might of yelled.. a bit."  
"Why do you care so much? We are basically mortal enemies!"  
He looked up at me, his hazel eyes looking into mine. James looked at the ground, looking hurt and ran away. "James!" I called, and when it didn't work, I walked back to Gryffindor.

"Weird!" Molly said, after I told her what happened.  
"I know! I haven't seen him anywhere!"  
The Marauders swaggered in, James walking up to the boys dorm, and Remus coming toward me.  
"Hey sweetie!" he smiled.  
I went over to him and sat in his lap, giving him a quick kiss.  
"To much romance! I'm out!" Molly yelled and left.

Molly POV  
I strode over to the Quidditch pitch, my favourite place for a private meeting. Yes, that's right. I have a life.  
"Hey!" Arthur yelled from the opposite edge of the pitch. I ran over and enveloped him in a tackle hug.  
"I missed you!" I said.  
He kissed me on my head.  
"Then why don't we meet IN PUBLIC?" he asked.  
"How many times do I have to tell you? Lily thinks you are annoying. You're always pestering her about Muggles!"  
"I'm fascinated by them!"  
I sighed. "Yes, yes you are. I wouldn't change you any bit!"  
Then we were kissing. The slightest romantic thing set it off.  
"ARTHUR!" someone yelled from inside.  
"I have to go," he said.  
"Aww! We only got a minute!"  
He kissed me on the cheek and left, leaving my heart to sigh. We never got to meet anywhere, or anytime. I walked back to Hogwarts, staring at the ground. Grass, grass, note, grass. Wait. Note? I picked it up, my nosy side taking over. It read,  
Lily, I... Love... You.  
-Potter.  
What?! I have to hide this! BURN IT! I know Potter. If he gets Lily, he will lead her on, and stomp on her heart. I couldn't let that happen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all you who took the time to read this!**

**nightskyandglowinglanterns- Thanks! That is in action here!**

**meekalove- I think I spelled your username correctly! Thanks for reading this!**

**Hope you like it!**

Chapter 4  
Lily POV  
"Molly! Wake up!" I yelled.  
"What, what?" she mumbled before running her fingers through her messy hair and looking at the clock.  
"MERLIN! SCHOOL! EVANS IF YOU ARE PURPOSELY TRYING TO MAKE ME LATE-"  
"It's Saturday!" I interrupted.  
Molly flopped back onto her pillow.  
"Then why did you wake me up before 1 p.m.? Bestie code- remember?"  
I turned around and opened the maroon curtains, gesturing at the snow outside.  
"I thought we could go into Hogsmeade!"  
"Yes! It would be awesome! We could get butter beer, sweets, a book for you and PRANKING SUPPLIES!"  
"Hold up- what?"I asked.  
"Pranking supplies! To prank Potter and the rest of those twits!"  
"Ahem..." I cleared my throat.  
"Except for Remus!" she said.  
I sighed. " I'd love to, but you know I stink at pranking."  
"Gideon and Fabian can, like, TRAIN US!"  
Gideon and Fabian were Molly's prank loving twin brothers. With their help... oh Potter... just you wait!  
"I'm in!" I said.  
I walked over to my closet and picked out a white beret, a blue sweater that Molly made for me last Christmas, denim jeans and black UGGs. I changed quickly, eager to get to Hogsmeade. Before I headed downstairs, I grabbed a black coat. Molly was wearing a red and white striped top with a black coat that had no sleeves. She was wearing black jeans and boots.  
"C'mon!" she said.  
We hurried downstairs. I stopped to give Remus a hug. Potter frowned at this, and gave me one of those flirty waves which consists of waving all your fingers. "Did u get the note?" he asked.  
"What note?" I frowned in frustration. Molly pulled me away and we walked toward Hogsmeade.  
"What note?" I asked Molly.  
"I have no idea!" she said, but she looked like she knew otherwise.

Molly POV  
It was hard keeping a secret from Lily. After all, we were best friends and I've never told her anything but the truth. I was in alien territory now. We stopped and grabbed some sweets before heading to Paul's Pranks, the prank shop.  
"Are you sure we should do this?" Lily said, "I don't exactly want to set them into a pranking frenzy."  
"It will be fine!" I reassured her, as I opened the door of the shop. The ceiling was orange, as well as the walls. There were shelves as tall as the ceiling stretching to the end of the room, packed full of all things you would need for a successful prank. Lily walked over to the shelf and in doing so, tripped over a bottle of spray paint, and into the arms of... Potter.  
"Hey gorgeous! What are you doing here? Even Remus doesn't like this shop!" Potter said. Behind him, Sirius laughed.  
Lily looked up at him, still unaware she was in his arms.  
"I do have a backbone, you know!"  
"Yes, because everyone looks tough in the arms of their boyfriend."  
Lily blushed and let go of him, "You know you're NOT my boyfriend!" she said, but she smiled and blushed. It lasted for about a second, but I'm sure Potter saw it too, because he KISSED HER ON THE CHEEK!  
"See you later, gorgeous!" and he walked away, Sirius and Peter at his tail. He called back,"Oh, I forgot to say, Evans you look beautiful today!"  
She stared at him.  
"C'mon!" I said, and we browsed the shop.

Gideon POV  
It was a normal day, Gideon and I pranking about a dozen people. I was sitting on the couch of the common room, Fabian lounging beside me. Then Molly walked in with her friend... Lucy. Yes, that's her name.  
"Hey Molly! Hey Lucy!" I yelled across the room.  
"It's Lily," she said.  
"Sorry. Anyway, am I right to assume you want something?"  
"Yes, we need help with a prank." Molly said.  
"Now, dear sister. That will cost you... Fabian? Any low stock?"  
"Yes! Springs, a tape recorder and a secret." he informed me.  
"Ooh! One secret! Haven't heard one of those in ages!"  
Molly whispered it into my ear and then Fabian.  
"Gideon? What do you think?" Fabian asked.  
"Passes standard! Now, let's start planning."  
"I'm going upstairs. Call me if you need a spell." Lily said, and walked away. Potter started talking to her.  
"So, any ideas, sis?" I asked, a pen in hand.  
Molly smiled. "I've got quite a few..."


End file.
